journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Headline awards
American Copy Editors Society contest Web site This list excludes single-headline citations. Also note that early in the contest, more awards, including multiple winners, may have been given or recognized within any given category. Years indicate the main year of the work; the awards were made in the following year. Multiple awards The following have been recognized multiple times in the headline contest of American Copy Editors Society ;Individuals *Individuals who have won twice ** Steve Byers, 50K to 100K, Huntsville (Ala.) Times, 2005, 2004 ** Peter Donahue, 100K to 250K, Providence (R.I.) Journal, 2005, 2002 **Mary Haley, Student, Southern Connecticut State University, 2002, 2001 **Lauren Raab, Student, University of California, Los Angeles, 2006, 2005 *Individuals who have won once and received an Honorable Mention **Tom Paquin, Less Than 100K ***Leader-Telegram (Eau Claire, Wis.), Winner, 2001 ***Eau Claire (Wis.) Leader-Telegram, Honorable Mention, 2002 ** Tom Wilk, Courier-Post, Cherry Hill, N.J. *** Winner, 50K to 100K, 2000 *** Honorable Mention, Less Than 100K, 2002 *Individuals who have received two Honorable Mentions **Sarah Lindner; Austin (Texas) American-Statesman, 100K to 250K, 2002; 100K and up, 2003 **Barbara Page, Albuquerque (N.M.) Tribune, Less Than 50K, 2004, 2003 Organizations ;250K and up *Los Angeles Times **Five winners ***2005: Laura Dominick ***2003: Staff category ***2002: Hard News, Judy Cramer ***2002: Mary Forgione ***2001: Michelle Maltais **Three Honorable Mentions in 2002 *** Betty Baboujon *** Samantha Bonar *** Mike Davis *Washington Post ** Award of Excellence, Staff category, 2005 ** Honorable Mention, Jennifer Balderama, 2002 ** Honorable Mention, Chad Lorenz, 2002 ;100K to 250K * Austin (Texas) American-Statesman ** Honorable Mention, Nicole Villalpando, 2004 ** Honorable Mention, Sarah Lindner, 2003 ** Honorable Mention, Sarah Lindner, 2002 * Lexington (Ky.) Herald-Leader ** Winner, Susan Waggener, Hard News, 2002 ** Honorable Mention, Staff category, 2003 *Orlando Sentinel, ** Winner, Jake Vest, 2000 ** Honorable Mention, David Breen, Hard News category, 2002 * Plain Dealer, ** Winner, Bill Chronister, 2001 ** Honorable Mention, Ted Scala, 2002 * Providence (R.I.) Journal ** Winner, Peter Donahue, 2005 ** Winner, Peter Donahue, 2002 ;Less than 100K *Leader-Telegram (Eau Claire, Wis.), Tom Paquin, Winner, 2001 *Eau Claire (Wis.) Leader-Telegram, Tom Paquin, Honorable Mention, 2002 ;50K to 100K *Huntsville (Ala.) Times **Winner, Steve Byers, 2005 **Winner, Steve Byers, 2004 * Courier-Post, Cherry Hill, N.J. **Winner, Tom Wilk, 2002 **Winner, Tom Wilk, 2000 ;Less than 50K * Albuquerque (N.M.) Tribune **Honorable Mention, Barbara Page, 2004 **Honorable Mention, Barbara Kerr Page, 2003 *Denton (Texas) Record-Chronicle **Winners ***Dalton Tomlin, 2004 ***Margaret (Missy) Prebula, Open (included photo heds and display heds), 2000 **Honorable Mention – Mary Elizabeth McLendon, 2000 ;Student *Southern Connecticut State University ** Winner, Mary Haley, 2002 ** Winner, Mary Haley, 2001 * University of California, Los Angeles ** Winner, Lauren Raab, 2006 ** Winner, Lauren Raab, 2005 ** Award of Excellence, Zachary Dillon, 2005 Single awards ;250K and up *Winners **Atlanta Journal-Constitution, Liz Miniet, 2004 **Charlotte Observer, Gina Nania , 2000 **Newark, N.J., Joel Pisetzner, Star-Ledger, 2000 **New York Daily News, Martin Bennett, Hard News category, 2001 **New York Times, Staff, Staff category, 2004 **St. Petersburg (Fla.) Times, Jim Webster, 2003 *Honorable Mention or similar **Denver Post, Mark Chamberland, 2004 **Oregonian, Jim McNett, 2005 **Tampa Tribune, Staff, Staff category, 2004 ;100K to 250K *Winners **Daily Oklahoman, Don P. Brown , 2000 **News & Observer (Raleigh, N.C.), Pamela B. Nelson, 2001 **Philadelphia Daily News, Drew McQuade, 2004 **Tacoma (Wash.) News-Tribune, Staff, Staff category, 2005 *Honorable Mention or similar **Las Vegas Review-Journal, Matthew Crowley, 2002 **Morning Call, Allentown, Pa., Karen Yurconic, 2000 **Salt Lake Tribune, Peggy Boss Barney, Hard News category, 2002 **Seattle Times, Joshua Beach, 2005 **Washington Times, Peter Parisi, 2002 ;Less Than 100K *Elkhart Truth, Debbie Sprong, Honorable Mention, 2002 *Wichita Eagle, Michael Roehrman, Winner, 2002 *Stars and Stripes, Melissa Murdza, Honorable Mention, 2002 ;50K to 100K * Beaumont (Texas) Enterprise, Vic Odegar, Winner, 2003 * Canton (Ohio) Repository, Jeff Verbus, Award of Excellence, 2005 * State Journal-Register (Springfield, Ill.), Tim Murphy, Honorable Mention, 2003 ;Less Than 50K *Great Falls (Mont.) Tribune, Matt Ochsner, Winner, 2003 *Tuscaloosa (Ala.) News, Tracy Cox, Winner, 2005 ;Student *Iowa State University, Anna Holland, Winner, 2004 *University of Missouri, Stephanie Milner, Honorable Mention, 2004 Category:Awards Category:Editing Category:A Category:E Category:H